What Happens Next
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: What does Kate have to tell Castle? What will her answer be to his proposal? My version of what I'd like to see happen in the Season 6 premiere ! Idea came to me after seeing the Season 6 promo.!


This fic takes place present time I got the idea after seeing the season 6 promo! This is just what I wish would happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle if only I did there would be Caskett babies! I however do own 4 Seasons of Castle on DVD and all 4 Nikki Heart books! Yay me! LOL

What Happens Next

Kate sat on "their swings" watching the man she loved listening to his words. Tears threatened to fill her eyes when he said he wanted more and they both deserved more. She felt her heart starting to break because she though this was it, he was ending the best relationship she ever had but it wasn't that it wasn't what she expected at all.

Castle moved from his swing sinking to one knee in the grass in front of her "Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me" in his hand was a beautiful diamond ring.

Kate stood up swallowing hard "Oh my God! You're proposing!" she replied full of surprise and a touch of disbelief. "Castle, there's something I have to tell you" she looks at him as he stands up

"Kate, if it's about the job in DC" he started but was stopped by her

"No it's not the job I already turned them down" she said softly

"You didn't have to do that I'd follow you anywhere Kate, I could write in DC just as well as I write here, Alexis is grown now and its not like DC is that far away" he told her "I want to spend my life with you whether that's New York, DC or anywhere else in the world.

Tears filled Kate's eyes "No Castle I couldn't take the job New York is my home and" she paused before whispering "I want it to be my baby's home too"

Castle blinked a few times "Kate" he whispered "Are we, are you" he was a writer who couldn't find the right words

She nodded "I'm pregnant" she looked down at the grass.

Castle gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him "Are you sure" he asked

She nodded again "When I went to DC I got sick during the interview they said I passed out." "The truth is I hadn't felt that good for a few days but I just thought is was the stress of work and the job offer" she admitted "They had a doctor examine me when she told me I wasn't sure what to do or think" a few tears rolled down her cheeks "I stood in my hotel room staring out at the Capital building running scenarios in my head thinking about you, The NYPD and DC" she paused "and I was scared of what your reaction would be"

"Kate" he whispered "Did you think I wouldn't be happy? That I wouldn't want the baby" he asked

She nodded a third time "You just said yourself that Alexis is grown and in college" she reminded him " I didn't think you'd want to do the whole baby thing again" more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I just asked you to marry me" he pointed out "I asked you because I love you I want a life with you and I want to make Castle babies with you" he smiled when Kate giggled.

"You remembered that?" she asked

This time he nodded "How could I forget" he said "It was the moment I realized just how much I really did love you" he smiled

"Really?" she questioned

"When Madison said you want to make Castle babies and I was standing on the other side of the mirror an image automatically popped into my head you laying in my arms very pregnant my hand rubbing your bump" he looked into her eyes "Do you know what I did after I saw that image?" he asked

"No" she whispered

"I said a prayer" he answered

"What did you pray for" she asked knowing he wasn't really religious the only other time she remembered him praying was for Alexis when she'd been kidnapped.

"You" he said "I prayed I'd get to be the one who makes you happy, the one who loves you, the one who gets to make babies with you, the one who gets to spend his life with you, Always"

Kate stared at him not saying anything.

"Kate?" he said her name with such love. "You're staring, it's creepy" he teased

She took a few steps so she was just meters from his face "I love you Castle" she whispered gently meshing her lips with his kissing him softly.

Castle kissed back before pulling away slowly. "You never answered my question" he smiled

"I wasn't sure if the offer was still on the table" she answered a grin playing on her lips.

Castle got down on one knee again ""Katherine Houghton Beckett will you and baby Castle" he paused to set his hand gently on her still flat stomach "Marry me"

Kate nodded tears sparkling in her eyes "Yes Rick" she whispered "Yes we'll marry you" she covered her hand with his.

Castle slid the diamond ring on to her delicate finger. He stood up looking into her eyes he pulled her into his arms kissing her. He didn't care if they were standing in the middle of a park where anyone could see them. He was too happy to hide it. The woman of his dreams, his muse would soon been his wife and the mother of his child. Richard Castle was happier than he'd ever been and he couldn't wait for the world to know it!

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! After seeing the promo for season 6 I just couldn't resist writing this! It could be a standalone or if there is any interest I could add chapters! Everyone enjoy! And please review! Positive reviews and constructive criticism welcome! Caskett hugs for all!


End file.
